1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus which supplies electric power to a power receiving apparatus, a power supply system, a control method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique about a power supply system having a power receiving apparatus which charges a rechargeable battery, and a power supply apparatus which supplies electric power to the power receiving apparatus in a non-contact manner without any connection means such as a connector, is known. In such a non-contact power supply system, the power supply apparatus has a primary coil, and the power receiving apparatus has a secondary coil. The power supply apparatus supplies electric power to the power receiving apparatus in a non-contact manner using electromagnetic induction by the primary and secondary coils, and the power receiving apparatus charges a rechargeable battery by electric power supplied from the power supply apparatus.
A power supply apparatus which can supply electric power to a plurality of power receiving apparatuses placed on the power supply apparatus in such non-contact power supply system has been disclosed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-89341).
However, for example, when the power supply apparatus supplies electric power to the plurality of power receiving apparatuses, the user cannot recognize the charging states of the plurality of power receiving apparatuses. For this reason, the user cannot detect whether or not charging of a desired power receiving apparatus is complete.